fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord
|image= |arc=Phantom Lord arc |place=Oak Town |result=Fairy Tail retreats. |side1= *Fairy Tail Guild |side2= *Phantom Lord Guild |forces1= *Various Magic |forces2= *Various Magic |casual1=Makarov is moderately injured. The rest of the Guild is uninjured. |casual2=Most members are moderately injured. }} is a battle fought between the Fairy Tail Guild and Phantom Lord Guild. Prologue Phantom Lord's Master, Jose Porla, sent Gajeel Redfox to severely damage the Fairy Tail Guild while they were away, and they were reduced to a basement, though this was not enough to push Makarov, Fairy Tail's Master, to a war with Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 However Gajeel Redfox's surprise attack on Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear ignites Makarov's fury and he proclaims war with Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-23 Soon after, in Oak Town, the place where the Phantom Lord Guild's building lies, it's members are bragging about how Gajeel defeated Shadow Gear, but Fairy Tail breaks their party when they break through the door announcing their arrival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 5-8 Battle Natsu Dragneel quickly starts the fight by attacking several members of Phantom Lord and yells that anyone will do and to bring it on. Some members of Phantom Lord tell Natsu not to get carried away. Gray Fullbuster attacks other members of Phantom Lord with Ice-Make Magic and Elfman attacks some other enemies with Take Over: Beast Arm. Also Cana Alberona, Loke, Nab Lasaro, Max Alors and Vijeeter Ecor attack other members of Phantom Lord with various different types of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 9-10 Macao Conbolt uses Purple Net to grab some enemies and Wakaba Mine usesSmoke Crush to hit them. Alzack Connell uses Spark Shot to attack some other members of Phantom Lord, Bozo tries to attack him from the back, but Bisca Mulan shoots him before he can, then she uses Target Lock On: Homing Shot.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Other members of Phantom Lord try to attack Master Makarov, but he injures them moderately with Titan. One of them calls Makarov a monsters and he responds that they had messed with the children of this monster and to not think for a second that they will be protected by human laws. Phantom Lord's Mages start panicking and talking about how insanely strong they all are. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 11-13 Reedus Jonah uses Pict Magic: Nature, Run Wild! and Laki Olietta uses Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love to attack enemies. The members of Phantom Lord find Happy and say that they've finally found someone they can beat, but he proves them wrong.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Makarov calls for Jose to show himself and Erza asks where Gajeel and the Elemental Four are. Gajeel watches the fight develop from the ceiling and mentions that he didn't expect Jose's plan to go so well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 13 Some Mages of Phantom Lord attack with Fire Magic and almost hit Laki, Natsu eats the fire and says that now that he has eaten he is all revved up. Those Mages get scared of Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar to attack them. Gray attacks with Ice-Make: Lance and Erza attacks with her Black Wing Armor. Laki uses The Distance Between The Two Is Forever, Alzack uses Mud Shot, Bisca requips to Magic Shotgun and attacks with Wide Shot.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Cana uses Card Magic: Jolt of Fate and Loke uses Ring Magic: Twister,Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 22 Elfman is attacking different members of Phantom Lord while screaming that being a man is what being a man is all about. They are confused about what he is saying and amazed of his Magic. One of them says that he is Beast Arm Elfman and he uses Beast Arm, a Magic that allows him to take over the arms of monsters he has defeated in the past. Makarov puts Erza Scarlet in charge and says that Jose is probably on the top floor. As soon as he leaves, Gajeel says that now that the biggest threat is gone there is no need to hold back, he comes down and joins the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 2-3 Gajeel attacks Nab and several members of his guild with him, he tells the Fairy Tail members to come at him, that the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel-''sama'' is at their service. Elfman and Gajeel fight and then Natsu and Gajeel fight. Up there Makarov has a fight, but he falls all the way to the bottom floor completely void of his Magic power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 4-20 With Master Makarov's defeat, Phantom Lord regains their spirit and are fighting back. Erza commands Fairy Tail to retreat, they complain, but Erza is firm on her decision, saying that they cannot defeat Jose without the Master. Gajeel and Aria talk about how Lucy Heartfilia has been captured and Natsu hears their conversation. Natsu takes one member of Phantom Lord to asks him some questions and Fairy Tail retreats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-7 Aftermath Natsu saves Lucy when she jumps from Phantom Lord's sky prison and takes her back to the Guild and Lucy thinks that it is her fault for everything that happened because of Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 20-28 Phantom Lord, the, goes to attack Fairy Tail with Phantom's transformed building, Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 15-16 References Navigation Category:Fights